otto and gibson
by mars714
Summary: his story is contains adult themes, but it does NOT go into detail. it also contains a malemale relationship, don't read if you don't like that stuff. Please do not flame.
1. Chapter 1

this story is contains adult themes, but it does NOT go into detail. it also contains a

male/male relationship, don't read if you don't like that stuff. Please do not flame. i am not gay or bi, i'm not even male. this story has no connection to my others.

on day sprx was looking through otto's stuff when he found journal, at lest it looked

like journal, but when sprx opened it, is said dear _diary_. sprx began to laugh out

loud, then he began to read a little more. he was shocked at what he read, he

slowly put down the diary and walked out of the room. he walked into the main

control room where everyone was.

"hey sprx want to help me with my new invention?" asked otto no idea of the conflict

to come. sprx did not answer, he just stood there for a while.

then, finally, he said "otto are you gay?"

"what!?!? why?!?!." otto leaned back afraid. everyone was now looking at him

and sprx.

"i, well i was going through your things and, oh just answer!" said sprx angrily.

"so, so what if i am?" said otto.

nova saw otto was in trouble, so she stood up for him. "yeah sprx so what if his is?"

"it's weird! and unnatural!" sprx was getting worked up.

"no it's not," said gibson. "it is nether of those things!"

"shut up gibson," sprx growled. "otto answer the question!"

"sprx," began antauri. "we are team, this is not a big deal even if it is true..."

"answer the damn question!" yelled sprx.

"i ... am ..." otto said quietly. the room fell into silence.

"okay otto, your freak of nature." it was obvious that sprx was not a fan of gay

people.

"hey! sprx thats not nice." nova said. otto burst into tears, and ran to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

otto had bin in his room for hours, and everyone (except sprx) was worried. gibson kept pacing bake and forth, very worried about otto. finally, he knocked on otto's door.

"otto, may i come in?" said gibson.

"go away..." otto moaned. gibson didn't listen, and came in anyway.

"otto, it's okay..." said gibson.

"no, no sprx is right, i am a freak..." said otto.

"no otto, no your your not. being gay dose not make you a freak." said gibson siting next to otto on his bed. "if fact, otto, i am bisexual." otto looked up at his friend, and then hugged him.

in the morning, after a night of cuddling with gibson, otto was feeling much better.

"hey otto," said nova. "feeling better?"

"yeah, i guess..." otto shrugged, even though he knew he felt great.

"otto," said antauri, "sprx has something to say, sprx?" antauri shoved sprx.

"yeah, yeah, otto im sorry your a freak." said sprx. otto frowned.

"sprx!" gibson walked into the room. "you shut up!"

"hey im just telling it like it is, gays are wrong!" sprx shouted.

"well if your going to pick on otto, you better pick on me too because im a bisexual!" gibson paused, then said. "and im proud too, so if you want to pick on the man i love you pick on me too!"

"oh so here we go, is this going to be something where monkey after monkey says there gay?" said sprx. "what's next antauri? no let me guess, chiro? you are sick and wrong, you know that? sick and wrong!"

just then chiro walked in and said "hey what's up guys?"

"gibson is gay for otto!" yelled sprx! "and i don't like it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"monkeys can be gay?" said chiro.

"your missing the point!" yelled sprx.

"sprx! this wouldn't be a big deal if you didn't make it!" said nova. nova and sprx continued to argue, antauri try to stop everyone and get things back to normal. chiro was still wondering about the monkeys. gibson and otto left the room unnoticed. they went to otto's room.

"otto, i hope you didn't take to heart what sprx said." said gibson. "you know those who are super prejudice against gays are often covering up themselves."

"really?" said otto. "you think sprx might be gay? how do you think he knew i was anyway?"

"i don't know that." said gibson. "but what im trying to say is, otto don't be hurt by sprx's words."

"... gibson, did you really mean what you said back there?" asked otto. "do you really feel that way about me?"

"of course i did otto. i love you." gibson kissed otto on the cheek.

otto then grabbed gibson and said "i love you too." and then began to passionately kiss him.

(well i know it was short but this is my fav pairing, and i had to do it. anyway, if you want anther otto/gibson story (no connection to this one) just tell me because i have lots of ideas for that)

**power of the monkey!!!!!! otto/gibson fans, unite!** (there are more then you think)


End file.
